Don't Be Lonely: EXTRAS
by PurpleFlyingBird
Summary: A collection of extra chapters and events that were not included with Don't Be Lonely.


**Disclaimer:** **Akatsuki no Yona belongs to** **Mizuho Kusanagi and Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

 ** **Nothing but the plot/ story idea belongs to me, also** I DO own the cover image, I drew that myself.**

* * *

 **SPOILER WARNING: For any reader who does NOT know Zeno's power (the power of the Yellow Dragon Warrior), be warned as this contains major spoilers. If you have not seen the last two OVAs of the anime or Volume 17 chapter 99 onwards of the manga, you may come back when you have. If you don't care about spoilers, or do know about Zeno's backstory then please proceed.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

So here are some extra chapters to go along with my fanfic **Don't Be Lonely**. These would include events that happened during time skips, before the main story began, or perhaps even after it or to show different perspectives on certain scenes. So here, other characters get the spotlight too.

Usually with Don't be Lonely, the minimum amount of words I allow myself is 1500, but since these are extras, length may vary.

* * *

 _ **This Extra takes place between the time when Zeno had created his painting and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower (In the time skip during Chapter Eight: Those Who Can Return).**_

* * *

 **Extra Chapter (One): Zeno's Painting: The Competition**

 _ *****Hogwart's Portraits-Zeno's Painting*****_

"Have fun today, Zeno!"

"Try and be more useful, Useless!"

"Come back soon!" They called to Zeno's back as his form left the room through the hidden entrance. The group of misfits rushed out of their frame and into a painting of a market place where they watched Zeno smile brightly and wave back at them before disappearing around the corner.

"Now what should we do?" Guen asked, voicing the group's thoughts as they stood staring sadly at the empty corridor.

"Why don't we buy something from these shops?" King Hiryuu suggested as he held up an apple, admiring the tasty fruit with a gentle smile on his face.

"How? We're completely broke," Hak stated, the others nodded solemnly in agreement.

"We would need to sell something first…" Yona pointed out causing the group to search themselves and each other. All eyes went to Hak's Hsu Quandao and Shuten's spear. Well it's not like they would be needing those…right?

Just as Hak and Shuten started wrestling the others to keep their precious weapons from being sold off, Yoon held up a bag of herbs triumphantly. "We can sell these, it looks like Zeno didn't forget to paint all our belongings. It looks like I have spare medicinal herbs we can sell, so you guys need to go and bring customers in," instructed Yoon. "Remember, like last time, if you don't drag any customers here… you don't get to eat!" Immediately the large group dispersed into the market's busy crowd.

"How do you solicit customers? I've never done this before," Kaya queried.

"Leave it to me," Jae-ha said assuredly as he approached three young ladies huddled by one of the stores opposite them, a charming smile and a few compliments later, the Green Dragon Warrior had successfully sold some merchandise.

"I got three customers, how's that?" Jae-ha announced proudly.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Kaya asked, amazed.

"That's nothing, I can do better. I'll show you how a First Generation Ryokuryuu charms the ladies!" Shuten declared as he strode over to a group of ladies, after a moment he returned with five customers. "I got five," He flicked his hair over his shoulder in a manner reminiscent of Jae-ha, the surrounding women swooned.

"Only five? I have ten," Abi affirmed from where he had a horde of women gushing and blushing over the sight of the Seiryuu's beautiful golden eyes. "Let's make it a competition, the one who gathers the most customers, wins,"

"Ooh! A competition! Let me in, let me in on it too!" Guen said grinning as he flexed his White Dragon claws.

"What does the winner get?" questioned Shuten.

"The loser will do anything the winner says," Abi replied, already imagining what he would get his fellow brothers to do.

"We accept," Jae-ha and Hak proclaimed, their arms around Kija and Shin-ah's shoulders to prevent them from backing out.

"This would be a good opportunity to prove how good we are to the First Generation," Jae-ha added in a whisper, his words motivating Kija, whose blue eyes burned with a newly kindled determination.

"A competition? That sounds like fun, I'll join in too," King Hiryuu chimed in.

* * *

Rather than gathering customers from the market painting, they decided to split up and find as many clients as they could from portraits all over the castle…

"You ladies are stunning, would you be interested in our shop?"

"His medicine is very effective on all sorts of ailments,"

"I'm sure we can help you with that, why do you follow me back to the shop? It's just over here…"

By late afternoon, the market place oil painting that served as the entrance to Zeno's room was filled with people from all kinds of portraits. Knights and their horses, witches and wizards, children, men and women of all ages mingled in the market as they eyed the merchandise available. The busiest of all shops happened to be Yoon's medicinal shop, which quickly ran out of stock thanks to their enthusiastic buyers.

"Yoon, who won the competition?" Guen eagerly asked the self-declared handsome young man.

"It was me wasn't it?" Shuten said while flashing a smug toothy grin.

"No, I won it!" cried Abi, the bird on his shoulder chirped in agreement.

"What about us? I think we did rather well," Jae-ha asked, Hak smirked confidently.

"Actually…" Yoon started. The Dragon Warriors leaned in, anticipating his next words, "It was King Hiryuu who brought in the most customers. He didn't just bring in women like you lot did," Those words were followed by plenty of groaning and disappointed sighs.

"You said the loser has to do anything the winner says, right?" Despite what looked like a friendly smile on the King's face as he spoke, the Dragons were already dreading what they would be forced to do and as a result they were looking fearfully back at the winner.

* * *

 _ *****Gryffindors*****_

After a tiring long school day, the 6th Year Gryffindors were eager to return to their Common Room, however they soon discovered that:

" _THE FAT LADY IS MISSING!_ " One of the students shrieked. The group of Gryffindors began to mutter to their friends, unsure of what they should do now.

"Not again! Do you think she is out drinking with her friend Violet again?" Seamus Finnigan said, remembering the portrait's activities in the past.

"No, she can't be. She only does that during the holidays," replied Parvati Patil.

"Wait a second…don't you think the portraits around here look a bit, oh I don't know, empty?" said Ron Weasley, indicating the vacant paintings.

"He's right…where are they?"

"Who cares? Someone get a Professor so we can get this over and done with,"

"The quicker we can find her, the quicker we can go inside," all the Gryffindors muttered in agreement.

* * *

 _ *****Zeno*****_

At the end of the day, Zeno arrived at the portrait entrance ready to turn in for the night and today he found himself before an interesting sight. The crowded market place was bustling with people from what seemed to be from different portraits, such as the Fat Lady, who Zeno recognised as the guard to the Gryffindor Common Room. Ao and Abi's bird were nibbling on a pear that Zeno hoped had not come from the fruit bowl painting that hid the Hogwart's Kitchen, but that wasn't what had caught his attention. Beside what seemed to be Yoon's shop; Shuten, Guen, Abi, Jae-ha, Kija and Hak were sporting braided hair, Shin-ah having narrowly escaped the ordeal thanks to his short blue hair. Shuten and Abi appeared to be particularly irritated at their new hairstyle which contrasted with the content, jubilant smile that King Hiryuu was radiating.

"This isn't as bad as I thought it would be," Jae-ha commented as he flipped his long braided plait, he sighed in relief.

"Fu fu! You all look like cute little dragons, you're even cuter than before," King Hiryuu complimented, chuckling. Kija blushed and fiddled with the ribbon in his hair while Shuten and Abi looked even more embarrassed than before. "Ah! Welcome back, Zeno," soft purple eyes met Zeno's azure blue.

"Welcome home, Zeno," Kaya's soft voice made his heart skip a beat.

A bright sunny smile lit up Zeno's features as he beamed back at those who meant the most to him.


End file.
